1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch sensing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch sensing apparatus having a simplified structure and a reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Touch sensing apparatuses are input/output devices that are capable of sensing the physical touch of a user and interpreting characteristics of the physical touch so that the user may more easily provide input to a computerized device. Touch sensing apparatuses may either be combined with a display device, in which case they are classified as touch screens, or may lack a display device, in which case they are classified as touch pads. Touch sensing apparatuses may also be classified in terms of the sensing technology that they employ. For example, touch sensing apparatuses may be classified as resistance type touch sensing apparatus, surface wave-type touch sensing apparatus, or light detection type touch sensing apparatus.
The resistance type touch sensing apparatus senses a variation of current corresponding to an external touch. The surface wave-type touch sensing apparatus senses variations of supersonic waves corresponding to the external touch. The light detection type touch sensing apparatus uses a light emitting device and a light receiving device to sense a variation of an intensity of light supplied to the light receiving device as the external touch has a tendency to block the quantity of light that is received by the light receiving device.